Lucia/V1
Lucia Caruso is a character in RWBY Wiki Chronicles. Physical Appearance Being a Requiem Singer, Lucia wears a robe with crosses on both the chest area and her choker. She has a long dress that never touches the ground for she floats as a method of travel. She has dilated, dark green eyes and hair that is grey like the ashes of burning wood. She often carries with her an apple along her travels. It is also said that nobody has ever successfully stolen it. Possessing the apple grants immortality. Lucia's alternate attire comprises of what appears to be a sorcerer's robe. It is rumored to be a sign of reincarnation - Lucia leaves a trail of violet trees and flowers with this attire. Personality Lucia has a rather cold and sullen attitude. She often stays silent and tends to act like a wandering ghost. She also acts like a mature woman despite that she looks like a regular child. In battle encounters, she is calm and doesn’t mind planning before proceeding to attack – since she is one of the agents of death, she doesn’t give much respect for her foes. History Background Early life Lucia was born in the year 1857. She was the daughter of Paylor Caruso, the owner of an old silver mine near the town of Cytios. And one visit to the mine changed her path in life. One day, a tunneling accident occurred and trapped Lucia and her father inside the newly dug tunnel. Lucia’s father died because a boulder crushed him while the tunnel was sealed. Lucia was on her own – with only a small lamp and an apple to save for emergencies. After hours of wandering, she stumbled upon an old scripture. By curiosity, she tried to read what was written – little did she know it was the contract of death. Lucia began to feel cold and nearly froze to death. She woke up noticing the odd aura around her – all encased on her apple. She took a bite of the apple and she began to change – Her pupils are dilated, she began to float in mid-air and her hair somehow faded from black to grey. She realized she was alone so she made a realm that rested inside the sealed tunnel. Current Life Lucia ruled her own realm, though she gets out every fall. She wanders around the world looking for new souls to take to her realm. Whenever a being is near death at the season of fall, she takes the soul back to her realm. People who are still alive who manage to discover the realm and look inside cannot get out. Those people die by either hunger or thirst. Relationships 'Kazuo -' Lucia has only seen him once but she fell in love with him when the two fought. Though Lucia had the upper hand, Kazuo was too determined to fight an immortal. Kazuo is also immune to Leia's calls to death and some soul sapping magic. It intrigued Lucia and got infatuated - saying Kazuo could be the one she'd be willing to give up immortality for. Abilities and skills Lucia’s apple contains all her powers. She can summon souls of fallen soldiers – may it be a deceased cavalry or a modern army man depending on the souls she took along her timeline. Her halberd was forged by the deceased blacksmith and dragon slayer Siegfried. She rarely used the halberd but it served well as an executioner’s finish for vanquished foes. Being the Requiem Singer, she can call upon the fury of death. She can summon death to vanquish foes that are hard to kill Trivia *Lucia is one of the 6 "anothers" of KurisuPy. *Lucia was derived from the Touhou Project song Bad Apple *Despite her cold and sadistic attitude, Lucia has given admiration and respect to one person during the course of her timeline. Nobody knows who that person is – he/she is either deceased, is walking on Lucia’s realm, or alive in some point *Siegfried is a character on the old epic Nibelungenlied. * It is shown that Lucia collects dead animals - deceased animal corpses disappear every fall as a sign of her presence. * Lucia's apple is both referenced from sleeping beauty and the myth of Persephone.